An ultrahigh sensitivity device is proposed for detection of touch of a finger of an operator against a capacitive touch panel, and for detection of approach of the finger of the operator toward the space in proximity of the touch panel (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses that, in this ultrahigh sensitivity device, a multitude of sensors are mounted at locations aligned in the vertical and horizontal directions of the touch panel, and when a level of an output signal of the multiple sensors exceeds a reference level, the ultrahigh sensitivity device is able to determine that the finger of the operator is entering the space in the proximity of the touch panel. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses that the space in the proximity of the touch panel is the space between the touch panel and a location separated from the touch panel by about 5 cm.